


You Smell Like Chocolate Chip Cookies

by DestielSnot



Series: Frerard ABO's [1]
Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Gerard Way, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, And Frank is a stuttering clumsy mess, Cute, Fluff, Gerard is smooth, It involves coffee, It's not meant to be funny but maybe a little, Let me know if I'm missing any tags, M/M, Omega Frank Iero, a little bit, but he's cute so it's okay, kind of a coffee shop au?, slight humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: Frank's too adorable to get mad at, or Gerard think's so anyway.





	You Smell Like Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Frank being a cutie because honestly - he is. Short and sweet, like Frankie.. If someone wants to base a whole story off of it, be my guest lol. Just wanted to get the idea down. Not edited? I went over it twice but I could've missed something. Please comment your opinions (and nice things!) and kudos! ALSO! If anyone want's to roleplay frerard (or ya know, other bandoms, please message me on here or on instagram at destielsnot!)

"Can I get a chocolate mocha latte? Ooh, also can you add extra whip cream?" Frank ordered with a smile, glancing back from the menu to look at the barista that was working. The omega loved everything about coffee. It oddly reminded him of home, the taste and smell bringing out random waves of nostalgia.

He was at one of his favourite cafe's in New Jersey, it being the start of fall just made him crave a warm drink and to be surrounded by the smell of fresh coffee beans. He couldn't help but take in a big breath through his nose, enjoying the strong scent that overpowered everything else.

After getting his drink and paying, he walked out of the small cafe. It was slightly chilly out, enough to make his nose start to run and his ears to turn pink. He didn't mind at all, being used to the cold weather of the state that he's lived in for years. He took a small sip of his coffee, walking down the block.

He didn't have anywhere to be and walking was something he enjoyed doing on his free time. It allowed him to clear his mind, focus on the things around him. As Frank walked past people, he took in their scents. Everyone smelled different, no matter their secondary gender. Some gave off sweet tones, while others gave off sour and earthy. He always wondered what people thought of his scent.

Frank took another sip of his coffee, enjoying the warmth that emitted from the cardboard cup and heated up his hands. He was wondering around aimlessly at this point, just taking in the small shops and random advertisements he saw. That was until he smelt something absolutely wonderful. It was slightly musky, meaning it was probably coming from an alpha or maybe even a beta, and it had earthy-undertones with something sweet like chocolate chip cookies or brownies too.

He didn't even realize he was following the scent in a daze until he accidentally bumped into an alpha, and not just any alpha, the one who smelt absolutely amazing. Luckily his drink didn't spill on said alpha or himself. He wasn't sure what he would've done if that had happened, probably be even more embarrassed then he already was.

And hell was he embarrassed.

"I'm - crap I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying any attention at all!" Frank quickly apologized, attempting to make himself seem like less a fool, which really he felt like he completely was. He was known to be a little clumsy at times, definitely not one of his favourite or most valuable assets obviously. Seeing as it usually got him or someone around him hurt.

"Hey, no worries. You're too adorable to get mad at." The alpha replied with a small shrug, which in turn made Frank's cheeks flush even more then the cold air was originally causing.

Frank was staring at the man's legs, rather then looking up to meet his gaze because he still felt embarrassed nonetheless. But he realized that could probably be taken as a sign of disrespect, especially because the guy was an alpha, so he looked up despite how he felt.

The omega's eyes widened slightly when he made eye contact. Damn was the alpha attractive, with bright dyed red hair and dark hazel eyes. He didn't mean to stare but it was honestly really hard not to. His looks alone were something else, and then add in that wonderful scent, Frank didn't even know what to think.

His brain seemed to stop functioning because he opened his mouth to say something - anything, but nothing came out. He felt kind of stupid but the alpha didn't seem to mind. In fact he leaned in a little closer and sniffed, a thoughtful look on his face. Frank didn't know what to do, his hand automatically reaching up to push a dark stray curl off of his face and behind his ear.

"You smell.. fucking amazing." The alpha states after a short moment, pulling back and standing up straight once again.

"So - so do you! Like chocolate chip cookies or something but there's this like earthy hint under it too and -" Frank realized he was rambling fast and trailed off instead with a blush, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from embarrassing himself further. He's already revealed to the alpha that he's a klutz, he doesn't want him thinking he's like annoying too or something along those lines.

The alpha smiled though, one that was a little crooked and made his eyes crinkle just the slightest and Frank thought it was really very cute.

Frank took a sip of his coffee to hide the fact that he was probably bright red currently.

"Do you - you wanna exchange numbers? I've gotta get to work but," The alpha gave Frank a not so subtle once over that made the omega's skin heat up.

"Yeah, yeah." The alpha grinned at that, pulling out his phone. Frank did the same, opening the contacts app.

They traded phones, Frank entering his number in and saving the contact as 'Frankie'. When he got his own phone back, he checked the contact that the alpha had made. 'Gee'.

"Gee?" Frank questioned, glancing up at the alpha, or Gee. He wondered what it was short for.

"Gerard. I'll text you after my shift." Gerard replied.

"Okay. Bye Gee." Frank called out as the alpha walked away in the direction of his workplace.

Frank let out a little sigh when Gerard was out of his view. He couldn't wait till the alpha texted him.


End file.
